Sergals
Sergals (サーガル Sâgaru), the races that has a shark-like head, are the most famous of the fictional creatures in the World of Vilous universe. Among the races of the planet Tal, they belong to the Eltus race group. They have many features that are similar to sharks, reptiles, birds, canines, glires, and dinosaurs (Raptors, Theropods, etc.), and are covered in like-mammals fur. They are ovoviviparous and don't have breast, similar to mammals biologically. but it is not rigid definition. There are individual differences, but fundamentally they are simplicity/naive and optimistic natures and yet they have cowardly/susceptible and intuitively personality. And they are devout. When they are commanded by the same consciousness, whole of them acts as if all of them totally move by one intention. In the internet, All of sergals have often been misunderstood as a bestial man-eating monster or raper. However, such a Sergal is really only Rain Silves and some serglas who were influenced by her. They have different appearance and personality according to a habitation area. Northern, Southern, and Middles etc... Briefly introducing some racial comparison: Northerns: Most primitive life, near to natural/forest. Tribe-like. Cowardly, Susceptible, Devout. Bigger than southerns, But NOT muscled so much. Gender differences about appearance don't exist. Southerns: Most cultured, urban sergals. Slenderest and Smallest. History is oldest. Have strong relationship with Agudners. Gender differences are human-like.(females are more feminine.) Westerns: Subspecies of Northerns. Few. Near to Nevrea land, So they share culture(song/music/dance) with Nevreans. Easterns: Middle-breed of Northern and Southern. Biggest and most muscled. Culture is near to Southerns. Because they have most superior technique of the hunting, they are fearless about natural/forest. Also have relationship with Agudners by influence of from the south. It can be said that of all Sergal characters, General Rain is the most famous. This article is still under construction. and transmission of the information is late. There are most of latest information in Japanese page. We are recruiting the people who read new information from the Japanese page and translate into English. Sergals Japanese page ='New Age Canon'= Sergals are separated into two main classifications: Northern and Southern, and the differences in appearance between the two are somewhat based on Bergmann's Rule. And because the principle of hybrid vigor adapted on Sergal species, Middle-breed sergals which is exemplified by Easterns are bigger than Northerns. Generally speaking, the Northern type have a larger physique and thick fur while the Southern type are shorter, slimmer, and have lighter fur. But actually in Tal, there are not big temperature difference in north and south. so the difference of appearances came from temperature is not conspicuous much. However still a northerns has some bigger build than a southerns, and fur tends to be much, ears are some short. They are simple and weak in a logical thought, therefore so they are often called "meathead". However, nevertheless they are susceptible. Particularly, the Northerns have strongly charm and fear by the strong and terrible existence. The "Early New Age Canon" introduced back around 2009 was largely temporary and experimental (it included changes such as female Sergals having breasts, a feathery rear, etc.) As those "major features of the new Sergal" permeated, before very long some of those characteristics were discarded in the latest version of the setting. Because of this, a confusing situation arose. This page describes the information based on the New Age Canon and is the latest version at present. 'Common Features of All Sergals' 'Physical description' Originally, they don't have gender differences about appearances and personality. (But Southerns have gender differences such as humans by some reason.) Their fur has a straightforward two-tone color scheme like shark, patterns such as stripes and spots are not common. But in rare cases, some of them have patterns and particularly urban sergals do hairdye(furdye) in a exotic color. The fur is partially long around the base of the ears, base of the tail, at the breast, wrists, and heels. The "<" shape breastbone on middle of chest is the conspicuous, but this point is apt to be overlooked regarding fanart. 'Head and Face' The head and nose shape is similar to sharks, and there are pointed ears which extend backwards. The ear holes normally cannot be seen from the side because their ear holes are completely covered with fur and turn to rear. In other words their ear is not like the ear of Earth's creatures such as cat and the fox at all. There is a mane that covers the back of their long neck from the back of the head down to the area around the shoulder blade. The eye color is usually grey~blue. Only General Rain has golden eyes due to mutation. The average height is upwards of 183~196cm (6'-6'5"). In General Rain's case, she is 214 cm (7'). The eyes are attached sideways as in crocodiles and lizards, so they can't focus on a single point. Because of this, trying to use projectile weapons like guns and bows is their weak point. 'Voice and Cries' They have structure of throat such as avian, so they have a high voice. They can speak a general language, and give various "cries". The sergals who lives a primitive life use a cries of "Like a cry of the parrot", "Like a whining dog", "Like a neighing horse", "Like a crying of the deer" properly. For example; They have a habit to cry in a high-pitched voice to hear like "Hieeeeaaaaah!" when they charge, like the cry of dog frightened, so when they are frightened their cry are heard like "yap yap". Basically sergals who communicates with crying are Northerns and Westerns, and also Easterns use crying but Easterns's cries are some deeper than Northern/Western's. Southens almost use only the spoken language because they live in the land where there are a lot of other race, therefore the communication with crying is lost in south. 'Mouth and Tongue' The pupils are vertical like reptiles. The end of the mouth and the eye are in roughly the same vertical alignment. The mouth can be opened very wide like a reptiles. Furthermore, due to the throat structure, prey such as naturally small animals are swallowed whole. They have few teeth that are 12 or 16, and don't have incisors. There is a thick black lower lip from the front edge of the lower jaw to the middle of the sides, and it resembles those found in canines, etc. Sharp fangs exist from the area around the base of the jaw, these fangs are equivalent to canine teeth. The fangs' shape is curved like barbs toward the back of the throat. Some of them have forked tongue like a snake, But it is not by nature. it’s cut merely for fashion or as a kind of "warpaint". The first Sergal has forked tongue is Rain Silves. As for her, her tongue was cut by abuse from her mother. So all other forked tongue Sergals cut a tongue mimicking Rain. In other words the forked tongue Sergals did not exist before she was born. Near the back of the throat there are diagonally oriented pleats cutting into both sides of the tongue. 'Chest and Breastbone' The arms, chest, shoulders, breast, abdomen, and waist are approximately human, but one distinction is that the "<" shape breastbone/sturnum/keel from the middle of the chest is much more prominent. Because there is a dense mass of chest fur around this ridge, it's often thought to be merely a lump of fur but there is actually a bone protrusion. For this reason, Sergal armor and clothing is constructed with a wide raised portion at the breastbone. Because the position and shape of the breastbone is different for every individual, the protruding portion may be lower, and there are also individuals with it in the middle. Soon after the introduction of the Early New Age Canon, there was a depiction where "the new female Sergal has breasts like a human," but in the latest official setting, the female chest has become identical to the male's in flatness. Although there are pectoral muscles like in men, they do not possess soft breasts. 'Hands and Feet and Tail' There are 4 fingers and toes on each hand or foot, and they are similar to the fingers of primates and rodents. Although the feet have been described as similar to avian, but the actual original form of feet was based on rabbits or kangaroos. Current, the fingers is became like a rodents's. Also claws are also like a rodents's. The main portion of the palm used to grasp has no fur, and is like a paw pad. Similarly, the bottoms of the feet which come in contact with the ground also have no fur and are like paw pads. At the tip of the flexible, elongated tail there is a tuft of fur. 'Genitalia' In regard to female Sergals, there does not exist any breasts like a human woman, their genitals have a single tongue-like tentacle. The male genitalia have a tapered tip, the head of the penis is close to some human males. The structure is equivalent to mammals like canines, where the penis is usually settled within a sheath. When erect, the entire penis is exposed from the base to the tip. The testicles are also like mammals, residing outside the body. The purpose of the female clitoral hood is to maintain the male's erection in every condition, trap their penis until They finish their ejaculation to ensure the female's breeding. The reason they use this kind of method is because sergals were timid creatures in a hard time for survival. Maintaining the male's erection was difficult. Also, usually it acts like a cover that doesn't open when females are not in mood, it can prevent rape. Ecology and Behavior About society, there are big differences in north and south. Briefly, Northerns are more primitive, and Southerns are cultural. In nothern, they've lived lived with only sergals from old days. In contrast, in southern they're living with other race such Agudners since early time. The clear birthplace of northerns is unknown, but the biggest difference from southerns is that they've lived for a long time in an area inhabited by countless dangerous primitive creatures. So in northern, culture did not develop like a southern and they have kept primitive life and form. They have been continuing primitive life that hunting and religion are mainstream for a long time, but their life changed completely after dominated by Rain Silves. The banks of the Colvilous Lake, are said to be the birthplace of southerns. and southern have oldest history in sergals. Southerns and Easterns have strong relationships with the Agudners. This has caused a longstanding cultural cooperation in the development of all sorts of arts, crafts, technology, etc. About southern's habitation areas are different from northerns's, it does not have the clear border line of countries. Since Gold Ring that is greatest city in Tal is located in the south, generally sergals living in Gold Ring and its surrounding rural areas are considered to be of the "Southerns". 'Personality' About their personality, it have big differences according to each area. But most of them are simple, and are optimistic basically. And They are often coward and sensitive temperament. Because most of them are not thought about anything other than a thing at hand, and they easily forget about things that aren't of much importance. one possible upside is that they're not particularly good at holding a grudge and such. Due to their actions/movements being similarly rough and bold, they're not well-suited for work which requires fine motor skills and concentration. They are intuitively, and good at a general sense for nature/wildlife, therefore they are good at hunting. They are not good with logical thinking, therefore the average Sergal's intelligence is considered to be no more than around that of a 14-year-old human male. But their intuitive sense is left without declining too much even if they get old. Sergals are pretty much either combatants such as soldiers or they become manual laborers like construction workers, the guard, and hunter, fisher and perform mainly simple tasks in industrial work. And they are good at a general sense for nature/wildlife, so they are also good at daily farmer and creature investigator. In Sieg Kingdom, some sergals are commandeered as such investigator with technical slave Agudners. Most of them are good people. However, because they are naive/simple, there is the tendency that they are easy to cause a quarrel and a sexual crime. 'Gender Differences' Original Sergal and Northerns who have kept features of original's very much don't have gender differences in appearance/behavior. But Southerns and Easterns have some gender differences by influence from Agudners. For example, there are clothes for women in south/east. it means female sergals have become more feminine. Especially southern sergal females have such features of mentality; "They look like graceful and pretty, but they have strong sense of justice and have some single-minded side." The initiative for breeding is basically on the female's side. From relationship to family, females tend to have more power (boldness,fearlessness). There are some differences among individuals, in family, or about breeding. The female has more power (initiative). But the workplace has no gender differences. 'Society' While strength is a virtue of sergals culture, their society does not depend upon or require strength for leadership. Preferring to form groups where each member cooperates together; Unlike wolves which would fight for the dominance to lead their pack. Especially as for original northerns, they live in the areas that near to primitive creatures, and have formed group by the awe that come from nature environment/wildlife that are enemy or parents-like existence for them as the absolute ruler. So they don't have absolutely strong leader in them. However, there are the role allotment like the model of wild wolves(means Talyxian-Associaters) in group. As for easterns and southerns, they are different from northerns, they don't have the awe for natural environments/wildlife any longer by the influence of a lot of technique and the civilization that developed. Therefore they try own's strength between them in their culture. But such trial of strength are carried out in hunting or sports, they don't dominate somebody by strength. 'Diet' #1 "Vilous Worldview 1.")]] They are originally carnivorous, yet sergals who live in cultural districts have an omnivorous tendency. Given the meat of land animals or fish, they prefer fish. Northerns are still carnivorous and eat wildlife's meats mainly, Southerns are completely omnivorous and eat fishes, insects, and plants mainly. However, there are not big differences in Tal's animal and plant, so difference of feeding habit is not too big problem. Northerns eat raw meat of big animals willingly, but they eat small animals, insects, and grasses depending on time and thereby get over a season. Sotherns have the cooking that developed in their culture, and they often eat some insects as popular meal, but not so much as Nevreans.(It means the big differences of insects which they can/can't eat. For example, shrimp is yes but spider is no.) 'Family and Childcare' Basically, whenever Sergals form a group together that group is considered a family for the purposes of raising children, there's not so much of a distinction between whose children they are when considering child care within that same group. Also, companions of the same sex becoming a couple is a ubiquitous thing within these groups. It is also common for those without partners to give birth to children for another couple. Because there are many situations where couples raising children are both working, when parents are away from home, children are are entrusted to child care facilities for the sake of safety. Sergals who live together with Agudner almost never raise children alone. There are also things similar to schools. During upbringing, in the North, children are given liquid food in the form of juices from large creatures and plants. The industrial production system established in the Eastern and Southern regions supplies commercial food for infants; baby food is especially typical in the south. 'Child and Growth' Newborn Sergal offspring have a gray and fluffy body regardless of their region. This a common feature shared by all Eltus races. Upon reaching what represents 2 years old on Earth, all of their fur begins growing each natural color. Children grew quickly, it was said that they were already young adults by the age of 10. Northern sergal children often play with primitive creatures near their homes. However this brash choice of entertainment can be the cause of mutilation or death. Southern and middle eastern sergal children are more social, and often play well with the other races around them; Such as agudner. 'Combat Style' Main weapons: Lance, Spear, Javelin, Long sword, Two-handed sword, Saber, Slingshot, and often the Mace. And there are the leg blade that attach on armor, and the edged tool that attach a metal on their claws to raise an ability of killing. They are good at close/middle-range combat mainly. They don't use many shields, but the type of the shield that attach to an arm is common on them. Their dynamic vision is extremely good but eyesight itself is of low quality. Due to the fact they don't have the ability to focus on a single target very well because of the way the eyes are oriented, projectile weapons like guns cannot be decently handled without assistance from special equipment. However, the shotgun can be handled one way or another without assistance. Their bones are strong, but because of their slender posture they don’t put on very heavy armor. About the leg blade and the metal claws weapon, those were developed in the Sieg period mainly. Those have high ability of killing, so those are avoided because those are non-humanitarian weapon. In unarmed situations: Charging attacks, charge, then body slam, rushing jump kick, bite and throw. The damage from a bite wound itself is not as much as a Female Nevrean's. Basically, they have a disadvantage in narrow spaces because of a dependence upon running attacks. They have a shock attribute. The hunting and combat style is similar to canine packs, fighting in a group as a team is their specialty. The basic form is proficient evasion and strong offensive ability. It is characteristic of them to use three-dimensional movements that leverage their jumping ability. Their strong point is mostly close quarters combat, out to mid-distance fights, to perform the biting attack in unarmed situations. By nature, the Sergal clan's attack is to take advantage of high stamina and long distance running, as it is their style to be persistent in chasing down their opponent until they are weak and have no strength left to escape. Due to the fact each of their actions are somewhat large, their agility is inferior to Nevreans, but when they begin to run they are the quickest and fastest among the Eltus races. Their stamina is the highest of the Eltus races. Sergal soldiers wear relatively light combat armor made of ceramic and when facing off against an opponent, they don't have to worry about their defense too much and can tackle without regard for their own lives. During an assault, Sergals secrete a large amount of adrenaline; they won’t back down even from little things and both their thoughts and sensitivity to pain become dull. Hence the offensive ability itself is extremely high, but if there are no smart leaders around, they degrade to just a lemming. In this manner, Sergals don't have a very strong attack when unarmed. Before Sergals had weapons, not even the northerners were able to capture large prey when encountered. In spite of living on the run from big animals, small animals can caught by the leg so they don't have to think about eating animal protein-rich plants to get by. The Northern Sergals who come from the forests and nature are in awe (fascination) of it due to religious beliefs. However, they have come to possess weapons at a fairly early stage. After that, they could catch large prey for the meat, and in the north in particular, plant eating became obsolete. It is said that the large-bodied ones expanded to the east and mixed with the southerns to make the Mixed-breeds. As a result, mingling with the southern sergals and the Agudner, hunting techniques were refined even more while religious faith in the east had weakened. Still, in the north, large prey is a special treat, or the likes of a gift--it is something which has some meaning to them. 'Sergal's Combat Armor' The foundations for armor are truly different between the North and South. Originally, armor was a Northern thing, things like bone and such were worn as a practicality due to fighting with the terrible primitive creatures, In the South, there are no primitive creatures to face and since the threat they faced were things like encountering thieves and robbers, decorative armor was developed for ceremonial use. Now that trade is open, the current armor comes from templates that the Eastern Agudner fabricate. In the Northern Shigu Kingdom, Eastern Agudner craftsmen are brought in by General Rain as so-called "technology slaves" and the armor was completely revised for pure combat use. This is what is now known as "Sergal armor." The raw material for this armor consists of a lightweight and hard ceramic which is excavated from Gold Ring. 'Northern Sergals' They have kept features of original sergal's very much and live in the north of Tal such as Astna Plains mainly. The coward, and very devout sergals who live a primitive life. Unlike the developed areas in south/east, due to living in areas close to dangerous primitive creatures, their original way of life centered on hunting and religion continues even to this day. A whole of them, is like traditional nomads life. Since they have coexisted for a long time in an environment where terrifying primitive creatures lurk, despite being driven partly insane by this, they nevertheless have learned to adapt to the insanity and continue to live. 'Appearance' All of them have similar face unlike other sergals. Specifically, eyes turn to the front, ears lay. As a result, they have a similar appearances of Old Age's. They look like they are frightened always because they have very strong awe of natural/forest. Also they don't have gender differences in appearance. Their ears are some short than southern's, they have thick fur, and they also have long, thick fur in parts of the body such as the mane and heels. Their physique is large compared to southern Sergals, in addition they are somewhat larger around the legs and neck, and the lower jaw is thicker compared to southern species. Even so, their muscles appear more slender compared to the mixed-breed sergals who live in the central areas. The primary fur colors are cool colors like black, grey, purple, blue, and colors close to grey such as light blue. 'Behavior' They have strong fear to natural/forest. They are living by hunting a wildlife, but they always fear forest and have a faith about it by the fear. So there are animism faith of the natural that came from the fear for the forest and the wildlife in north land. Usually they are very coward but when they confront the terrible enemy, they unite and whole of them become very brave temporarily by one braver's act. Originally they ate anything but now they're purely carnivorous. They prefer to eat things intact and swallow it whole after the prey is stabbed to ensure it's dead. When huge game is killed, they eat by cutting off chunks of meat large enough to swallow whole. 'Original Northern's life' The nature/forest is the existence like a greatest enemy or parent for them. They are revering and having a feeling of awe for the nature always. Of course Northern Sergals cut and use tree for life. But they don't destroy nature more than required. They worship wild Talyxian-Associaters as "the incarnation of the forest". And they consider Talyxian-Associaters as "a rule". Therefore They has ever lived life that followed their life and habits. However, They sometimes catch Talyxian-Associaters, and use their corpse for accessories. Especialy, The headdress which was made from the skull of Talyxian-Associaters is honorable accessories for courtesy with a special meaning. This article is in preparation still. 'After dominated by Rain Silves' Spanning a vast range in northern Tal after General Rain appears, is the territory of the Clan Shigu Army led by General Rain. Here General Rain leads the northern Sergal kingdom, the only place on planet Tal which could be called a "kingdom." Originally, nothing called a kingdom in the northern territory existed. It was not until General Rain's era that the monarchy was established. The living of northerns changes completely after Rain became the top. Most of the traditional living was lost. Many Northen sergals brainwashed by Rain behaved brutally, whole of them are such as one huge monster(primitive creatures). General Rain's kingdom raises personal resources to gain total control of the eastern and western territories. In the meantime, the technology circulating in the midlands is plundered, and specialized research is done on military-related things resulting in development of bizarre technology. Presently in General Rain's kingdom, there is a situation in which looting is almost relied upon for revenue due to the excessive amounts of personnel procured for military participation. This article is in preparation still. 'Why did they change suddenly?' It can be said that Northerns are group hypnosis-like state from a beginning. Some part of Vilous' forest have strong miasma. Almost people avoid it, but Northern sergals are exception. Northerns live with such miasmal forest and eat wildlife from such place. So they live by accept miasma, and are adapted to it. Such Northerns don't have own's thoughts, They are adapted to it by act as part of it and accept forest's miasma without each personality. Therefore they are half brainwashed by miasmal forest from a beginning and adapting itself to it while being swallowed up by insanity. So they are easy to be brainwashed very much. About Sieg, Rain made such them as same as forest's terrible creature. In short, Northerns were like a marionette without owner, and Rain became owner of them. 'Southern Sergals' They live in southern Gold Ring city and are scattered around the outskirts in rural areas and small towns. A clear boundary marking the edge of northern Sergal "country" doesn’t really exist, but those Sergals who are living in and around Colvilous Lake and within Gold Ring city in particular are loosely considered to be of the "southerns." They lived in area where food is scarce originally, so they were very poor before Gold Ring is founded. Therefore they have begun to cohabit with Agudners since early time. Residing in a place where living resources are scarce, they have developed a cultural and technological cooperative strong relationship with the Agudner that has become a longstanding connection. 'Appearance' Their ears are long, The overall thickness of the fur is less, The fur on parts of the body such as the mane, heels, etc. is shorter as well. The average height is shorter and the physique is slimmer than the northern species, the legs and arms, etc. are somewhat narrow. The lower jaw is also thinner than a northerner's. The primary fur colors are warm colors such as brown, beige, blonde, and orange. 'Behavior' They are totally different from the northerns who are considered primitive because they place more importance on culture and knowledge with other race such as Agudners. That trend is even stronger for those who live in more civilized and developed urban areas such as Gold Ring. The cultural fashion is popular, and together with the "Middle Sergals or Mixed-breed Sergals" there are many who have dyed their fur flashy colors like red and pink. Also there are clothes for woman because unlike northerns, they have some gender differences that females have become more feminine by influence from Agudners. In central of Gold Ring, the rich aristocrat southern sergals live there. Such aristocrat southerns have only traditional brown fur that, and they have very small build because they continue marriage and the incest between aristocrats all the time. They are purely omnivorous. Their favorite food is primarily fish meat. They also eat plenty of plants and other vegetable proteins. The stubborn people who think of themselves as particularly cultured prefer to eat cooked "cuisine" as much as possible, and since swallowing food whole is regarded as uncivilized behavior, they try to eat cooked food using utensils such as knives. They try to imitate chewing, but since their teeth and jaw structure don’t point upwards, it’s not very effective. 'Culture with Agudners' It could be said that Sergals have a good relationship with Agudner in general, and for in the south in particular, without the relationship between the two races, the likes of Gold Ring's civilization would never exist, so it could be said that they have an especially profound relationship there. In addition to the relationship between the southern species and Agudner, there is also a mixed race in the eastern region, and their connection amounts to an extension of that relationship. This article is in preparation still. 'Eastern Sergals' the Eastern sergal with Cracked the Talyxian-Stalker in ZUbo's burger.]] They are a mix of Northern and Southern Sergals who live roughly in the middle between the northern and southern regions such as the central, east, and south areas of Tal. Because the principle of hybrid vigor comes into play in these Sergal, when compared to the northern Sergal, the Mixed-breeds is even more burly and large in build. So Easterns are biggest and most muscled in sergals. Due to the ruggedly large build of their skeleton, the ears look relatively small. The coat colors are black, dark green, and often brown is the primary color. They are overwhelmingly abundant in the eastern and central areas population. However this mixed species also inhabits quite a lot of the southern regions, and they’re not as clearly divided as the Northerns. Their culture is near to Southerns, Also have relationship with Agudners by influence of from the south. They are fearless about natural/forest/wildlife unlike Northerns because they have most superior technique of the hunting. So they do not have many natural enemy in wildlife, they compete in strength between same sergals. Therefore sports are prosperous in east land. As for close intermingling with different races respectively, It can be said that the Eastern Sergal are on good terms with the Agudner. For the Eastern Mixed-breed sergals, their close relationship with the Agudner is an extension of the strong relationship the southern Sergals have built with the Agudner over the years. The Laono clan's territory exists in about the middle-eastern region of planet Tal, here there are autonomously governed neighborhoods near the eastern trade routes which are shared by the half-breed Sergals and the other Eltus races. The Laono are adept at securing biological resource technologies, leveraging skills and technology that were developed jointly with the Agudner. Since the popular cultural fashion is similar to that of the southerns, some also dye their fur in vivid/exotic colors. About gender differences of appearances, It depends because various person having a mixed. The middle-breed sergals such as Easterns in Laono hunt the primitive creatures mainly, so they are peaceful surprisingly and they rarely murder. On the other hand, Easterns think the resource of forest is infinity, they are hunting in earnest. so casualties by hunting are more than Northerns. Sometimes they show own's hands and feet that lost by attack from primitive creatures as medal. Also the miasma forest which is seen in a north land exist in a east land too, But eastern sergal hunters avoid it by the technology unlike original Northerns that adapt oneself to environment. 'Western Sergals' They close to native Nevreans and live in the northwest land of the planet Tal. They have less population than Easterns and Northerns and Southerns, live quietly in the a small area of land. They are near to Northerns in the blood relationship, Most of them fur color is purple or bluish green. and have a slender body. They have the small village along the forest and the wetlands, have the interchange with Nevreans of Nevrea land nearby. Therefore they share the culture to values "beautiful things(e.g. Male Nevrean)" and other artistic culture(dance, music, song, etc.) with native Nevreans. There are many poets. They were attacked by General Rain and most of them were killed by her. Because Rain aims at a beautiful things(beautiful and cute boys), so Rain was going to take all it. Therefore Western Sergals resisted her. But they didn't have forces almost such as vigilance committees. As a result, a lot of Western Sergals died out. A few survivors took refuge in the southern land. 'New Age Sergal Gallery' 'Early New Age (obsolete version)' *Female sergals had breasts. (similar to humans) *There are "butt-feathers" at the base of the tail similar to birds. *The fur at the tip of the tail is white in females only. *The difference based on Bergmann's Rule is so remarkable. (e.g. Northern Sergal's ears are extremely short) These new characteristics listed above and more things which were described around 2009-2012 are has been rendered obsolete and left aside now. And now, "Latest New Age Sergal" has become relatively like the Old Age Canon. Also in the Early New Age version, General Rain and the Northern Sergal's ears were drawn extremely short. But now, Their ears are somewhat longer in the Latest New Age version compared than Early New Age. Actually in Latest New Age, there are not many north and south temperature difference in planet Tal. However still a northerns has a bigger build than a southerns, and fur tends to be much, ears are somewhat short. ='Old Age Canon'= , two Northern Sergals, kill a Southern Sergal]] There are several differences when compared to the New Age. There were hardly any difference between the physical characteristics between the northerns and southerns such as the length of the ears, the genital tentacle was not there either. Though covered in fur, they were biologically reptiles. (Whether or not they were oviparous is unknown) The shape of their skull was also different from the New Age. It wasn't clear if a Mixed-breed species existed. They had a female-dominated society--a matriarchy. The average lifespan was not much different from humans (60-80 years). Many Sergals would only reach the age of 20 or 30, it was said they died as a consequence of war and the harsh struggle to survive. Because it was not particular over a fine date, (the existence of of any history is unknown) birth dates and such are treated as though assumed to be very vague. (General Rain's birthday for example: "Warm Spring Day" etc.) Fighting in ceramic armor and weapons was also a feature, and Sergals tended to prefer the aesthetic sense of that appearance, fuss over the visual design isn't good as the case often is. 'Northern Sergals (Old Age Canon)' They live in the Tatola plains in northern Vilous. It is said the northern Sergals have the greatest fighting force in all of Vilous. Usually not only raw meat, the northern species plants including rice, fundamentally don't eat. There is no modesty and they don't have any constraint, when not wearing armor they are always naked. General Rain leads the troops - The Shigu Army accounts for the great majority. Northern Sergals who do not serve General Rain is a very rare thing. And, most northern Sergals hold positions as soldiers, Sergals who are not soldiers carry on as blacksmiths and farmers, but the number of them is small. After General Rain's rule has ended, the number of those who live as farmers, etc. has increased. 'Southern Sergals (Old Age Canon)' They live in the Sailzane desert in southern Vilous. Unlike the northern Sergals, a combat leader does not exist, they cherish wisdom and knowledge, Still, they don't deeply recognize things such as the origin of the world. The majority of Vilous's philosophers are southern Sergals, particularly those living in the huge city of Gold Ring. Originally, Sergals don't like to eat plants very much, but because of the scarcity of prey living in the desert, they can eat plants without too much resistance, as a result, it's possible for them to survive even in an harsh environments with little food. Since they live constantly under threat of hunger and famine by the lack of food, most have a large plantation, they live while avoiding a dispute over food shortage by means of running these plantations. Living in the desert of planet Tal, they cultivate vegetables such as water-retaining cacti. The Laono army of the south has fought the Shigu army of the north for a span of over 150 years, they would be defeated by General Rain. 'Old Age Sergal Gallery' ='Tribia'= There isn't any particular origin for the name; Mick39 merely named them however she felt. The fact that "Saagar"(सागर) in Hindi signifies the waterside (sea, lake, etc.) is really just by coincidence and there's no connection. They are widely known from image boards and furry sites in particular and are more well-known than the rest of the setting from which they come. Most only know of the existence of Sergals without knowing the whole creative world of Vilous. About the originally base of sergals, it is often contained in discussion by fandoms. Actually, origin of sergal is Rabbit and Fighter Aircraft. Especially their feet were based on rabbits or kangaroos at first, so their feet are totally different from birds or raptors. Category:Races Category:Old Age Canon Category:New Age Canon